


Golpalott's Third Law

by newmrsdewinter



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Library Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmrsdewinter/pseuds/newmrsdewinter
Summary: Hogwarts AU: The look on Robin's face told him that she knew exactly what she was doing and what kind of an effect it was having on him. She was evil. That was the only explanation he could come up with. But he didn’t mind. Chrom wasn’t lying when he said he liked girls who made the first move.A study session in the library turns into something steamy after Chrom's mind goes wandering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Chrom is a quidditch captain who's in remedial potions to pull his grades together. Robin is his tutor. 
> 
> pls don't get mad at me lol

 

For someone who hated quidditch, Robin had the greatest pair of legs Chrom had ever seen.

They weren’t bulky or corded like Sully’s hamstrings or stick-thin like Lissa’s, but Robin's were finely toned and curved from years of sprinting across the staircases and floors across Hogwarts. 

Chrom’s mind froze to a blank when he felt her foot was rubbing against his thigh in the library. They were supposed to be learning about antidotes and poisons, but his mind was anywhere but.

“According to Golpalott’s Third Law, the antidote for a blended potion will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components…” Robin’s glasses dangled enticingly between her teeth and she rested her fingertips on the stack of books he was supposed to be paying attention to.

“Simply put, the antidote for a blended poison cannot be created by finding the antidotes for each separate component. Rather, a potionmaker must find the single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes…”

Her foot rose dangerously close to his crotch and he let go a loud hiccup.

She paused, pink lips forming a small ‘o’ of mock surprise. “Chrom? Chrom. Are you alright?” She let him go and he almost groaned in disappointment. His crotch felt strangely bereft without her touch to keep it warm.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only a low grunt came out in response. “Erm –“

“Oh, Merlin. That wasn’t very attractive,” she laughed teasingly. His neck burned with embarrassment.

But he didn’t voice a protest when she stood to stand in front of him, fingers gently tugging his tie and pulling him close to her chest. “Chrom, you seem a little distracted. Am I doing something wrong? Exams are coming up, you know. Don’t want to be unprepared.”

“Uh, well, I’m not –“

Amused laughter filled the room and Chrom suddenly realized that they were very alone in the library. Robin climbed onto his lap, straddling him and effectively pinning him into place. The tips of her toes barely skimmed the surface of the floor. “Tell me what has your mind wandering,” she breathed.

The look on her face told him that she knew exactly what she was doing and what kind of an effect it was having on him. She was evil. That was the only explanation he could come up with. But he didn’t mind. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked girls who made the first move.

Her head dipped between the juncture of his neck and he felt her smile curve as she nipped and licked, hands tugging at his hair and he moaned into her shirt. It clung to her chest like ivy to a wall. Heat pooled from his face down to his crotch and he felt himself grow hard against her.

He placed a hesitant hand on the curve of her ass and she hummed with approval. He let his fingers travel upward, then he froze. She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Are you unwell?” That quiet calm in her voice steadied him, pulled his head out of his ass and into the moment. He reached for his wand and performed a contraceptive spell, almost daring her to stop him. To his absolute relief, she didn’t. Her hands tugged and pulled at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest and reaching down, down, down, to unzip his fly. He moaned with relief when she took him in her hands. 

Almost of their own accord, Chrom’s hands slid up her stocking-covered thighs and he kissed her full on the mouth. She squeaked in surprise, but gave in anyway, their lips locked in a battle of dominance.

That moment of distraction was enough time for him to lift her and set her down on the table, roughly sweeping aside the books and pots of ink in his way. She squirmed underneath him and undid the clasp of her skirt, exposing her to him as she pressed up against him. She was soaking wet.

"What're you waiting for?" she asked, almost pleaded. 

He paused, biting his lower lip. "I'm trying to figure out the best position that's gonna make you come the fastest." 

Now it was her turn to be flustered. "Oh my god." 

Chrom grinned at her woflishly. He cupped her vulva with his hand and she moaned, the first sound she made since she spoke moments before. She grinded against him desperately and practically begged him to take her right there. With slow, deliberate movements, he eased himself out of his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance.

“Are you good? We can –“

“Do it, bitch!”

He thrust home and nearly lost himself. It was terrifying, the thought that he was the only one who could make her feel this way, how her back arched and curved above the tabletop to mold herself against his chest, anything to bring her closer and closer to the blissful edge he didn’t want to meet. Not yet.

The table creaked against the stone floor in protest as he rocked against her in the most uncouth manner he found horribly fascinating. Her tits bounced with every thrust she made to meet the steady rhythm he set.

Gasping, Robin peered up at him through hazy eyes and half-parted lips. She hooked a leg around his torso and he shuddered against her at the sudden contact. Her nails raked down his back. Enticing tendrils of sweaty hair clung to the valley of her chest. “Bro, is everything okay?” she asked lowly. She nipped his ear. Chrom gagged. Her breath smelled horrific.  

“What?” He paused mid-thrust.

“I said, bro, is everything okay?” She smacked him across the face with her hand. “Dude, are you even breathing?” The library ruptured into a whirlwind of flying parchment and fire. Once he was sure the chaos was over, Robin’s face morphed into a blurry creature of blonde hair with a tanned, hairy chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom opened his eyes and shrieked. Back at the dorm, Vaike and Stahl assaulted his line of sight as they peered down with immense amounts of concern. They were extremely close to his face. His feral instincts kicked in and he made a grab for his wand, but Stahl held him back.

“Dude, are you okay?” asked Vaike in a hushed whisper. “You were like, convulsing in your sleep.”

“I thought you were having a seizure!” cried Stahl frantically, his voice a higher pitch than normal. Something loud cracked in the air as he broke apart a chocolate bar stowed underneath his pillow. “Here, take some chocolate, it’s supposed to dispel nightmares –“

An intense cold swept over Chrom. He was too stunned to register their concern, still trying to anchor himself back to reality from the horrific dream he had moments before. “I had a nightmare,” he said honestly in a flat distant voice.

“Dude, you should get checked out by Professor Naga, vague shit like that needs interpreting or something –“

But there was nothing to divine from a wet dream other than one-sided sexual frustration.

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Chrom grunted hoarsely. Small cracks of light peeked through the space between the curtains. “S’almost time for breakfast, so I’m gonna –“ He pulled on his robes and made a beeline for the showers before finishing his sentence.

He didn’t think he could look at Robin straight in the face for the rest of the week.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely 0 plans to publish this on AO3 last week. ZERO. I unearthed this from my Hogwarts AU outline from last year after talking to some chrobin friends on skype about how hard it is to write smut.....
> 
> It made them smile, so I decided to post it here today! There's fanart too, but it's nothing explicit. This was published for all of you who are as saddened as I am about what happened this week. Hopefully it'll make someone laugh! We're all going to need some laughs, so let's start now. I am always available to lend an ear if you need to talk it out on tumblr @mairbelles.
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT  
> Chrom's quidditch team:  
> Keeper: Chrom  
> Beaters: Sully and Vaike  
> Chasers: Cordelia, Sumia, Maribelle  
> Seeker: Gaius


End file.
